


Half a Decade

by Raucedine



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Camerashipping, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nightmares, On the Run, Post-Mount Massive Asylum, and even worse at writing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raucedine/pseuds/Raucedine
Summary: 巨山事件五年后，逃亡成为了迈尔斯和韦伦的日常生活。





	Half a Decade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minty Richwine (410)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Minty+Richwine+%28410%29).



> 迟来的《逃生》发售五周年贺文。2018年，我还是爱主角组。

他们在秋季中旬又搬进新的公寓，电梯常年关闭，外墙被漆成柠檬黄和水蓝。严格地来讲，这是栋单人公寓，但房东把床换成了大号，所以他们能挤一挤。

下午入住时，迈尔斯按照惯例先去检查房间里是否有摄像头或窃听器，韦伦放下包，剪了一块电工胶布贴在猫眼上。

“这简直就是我上大学时最想要的那种公寓，可惜我当时付不起伯克利的房租。”韦伦说，走进厨房开始鼓捣房东淘汰下来的一台咖啡机——牛油果色限量版，丑得精巧别致。

“梦想成真了。还不算太迟，”迈尔斯说，“警报解除。”

他们坐下来吃了一顿介于早餐和午餐之间的晚餐，炒蛋、煎饼和一盆生菜，迈尔斯第无数次说他就是死也不会吃草，并往煎饼上挤了多得让人牙疼的枫糖浆。屋里没有卫星电视，他们也没有智能手机，所以安静得出奇。外面小孩子跑动和汽车发动机的声音时不时传来，韦伦专心听着，想起丽莎、两个儿子，还有他的电动牙刷，藏在客厅毛绒地毯里的乐高积木，院子里埋着一只豹纹守宫的小小尸体和它的树脂躲避屋。他总是想念家人和琐事，有一次他问迈尔斯，你想念你以前的住处吗？迈尔斯反问他为什么自己要想念一个屎坑，他原来住那儿的时候甚至都懒得打扫，每天回家在地板上用脚清出一条通往破沙发的小路。

但过了一会儿，他说：“我楼下有一只奶牛花色的流浪猫。我也许有点想她。”

“她会过得很好的，”韦伦安慰道。

“是啊，猫咪们知道怎么照顾自己。”

晚上他们自然地轮流洗澡，然后躺到一张床上去。韦伦在关掉床头的灯前很乐观地想，我喜欢这里，舒适又可爱，今晚一定不会像之前那样做噩梦。

然而事情的发展往往不如我们的预期，墨菲定律被粗暴翻译过来就是“最坏的情况总是擅自发生”。韦伦满身是汗地惊醒，接着从被单底下抓住迈尔斯主动伸过来的手——他现在已经习惯那缺失的一小块了，不会再被吓一跳。

“不敢相信我现在还会梦到格鲁斯金，”他说，喉咙像被火燎过，又干又疼。

“发生什么了？”迈尔斯侧过身，问他梦里的情况，他的声音在这种时刻有着奇妙的安抚能力，像一张安全网，在他落进深渊前把他稳稳接住。

“梦见我在大学宿舍里……我的室友不在，格鲁斯金闯进门来，要拿刀捅我，”韦伦说。

“我没在里边？”

“……没。”

“那就对了，因为我在这儿呢。”

迈尔斯说，然后靠近了他，一条手臂从他的腰下穿过，把他抱进怀里。韦伦轻易嵌进他的臂弯，仿佛他们的骨骼天生如此契合。有吻像夜雨落在他的耳朵旁边，然后是颧骨，脸颊，鼻子和嘴唇。迈尔斯的呼吸和他是一样的薄荷味，他们用同一管牙膏。韦伦回吻，就像第一次。

数千英里除了彼此和一辆破车他们什么都没有，他们共享雾霭、流岚和坏掉的发动机，在其他任何人提起地狱时不约而同地交换眼神。所以第一次亲吻没有那么奇怪，那时候韦伦留着胡子，迈尔斯从梦中醒来，伸手探他的鼻息被他发现，只好老实承认梦见瓦尔里德杀了他。迈尔斯的眼泪在凉爽的夏夜里比岩浆还烫，他从韦伦金色的胡须丛里找着他的嘴咬上去，而韦伦抚摸着他紧绷的背直到他放松下来，然后他们缠在一起。

“你长胖了。”迈尔斯说，捏了一下韦伦的肚子。

“五年没进过一次健身房，一周六天吃垃圾食品，你也长胖。”韦伦说。

“我没有。”迈尔斯斩钉截铁地否认。

“是吗？那是什么让你长不胖？”

“生活。”

韦伦大笑，靠着迈尔斯的胸口发抖，随后又安静下来，闭上眼睛听对方的心跳，和他们同步的呼吸。

“热吗？”迈尔斯问，用右手的拇指和中指捻着韦伦的金发，像在梳理阿瑞斯的金羊毛。不等韦伦回答他就站起身来拉开窗帘，抬起卧室的窗户——夜风和上弦月都栖息在窗台上，迈尔斯的剪影是一只沉默的巨鸟。

月光有如银色的溪流。那条莹白的光带顺着肌肤的纹理覆在韦伦的鼻梁、颧骨、脸颊和眼窝里。幼蓝色虹膜因困倦变得湿润明亮，像模糊处理过的微型水域，白鹭在里面觅食。他长出一口气，感受到燥热远去，汗液逐渐冷却。

“真不错，”他低声说，“很像海边，但没有咸味。”

迈尔斯倚在窗台上点着一支烟，说：“睡吧，我一会儿关窗户。”

韦伦没有依言闭上眼睛，仍看着在阴影里明明灭灭的橘色小点和在冷光里卷曲飘散的烟雾。迈尔斯把烟灰抖在枯死的铁线蕨的花盆里。现在他已经很习惯用左手拿烟了。

“吻我。”韦伦请求。迈尔斯每次都照做，反过来也一样。有时候韦伦想，如果我叫他去死，他没准也会答应。紧接着他就感到一种强烈的厌憎，因为他绝不肯让迈尔斯牺牲分毫，但如果让他为迈尔斯剁掉几根指头，他会的。

迈尔斯不紧不慢地又抽了会儿烟，直到那根香烟没什么燃烧的余地。他把烟头碾灭，回到韦伦身边，把他笼罩在身下。四指固定住下颌轻压颈动脉，嘴唇相接，舌头试探着舔舐。韦伦闭眼，手臂环住迈尔斯的脖子。

软黄骆驼的坚果味和尚未散去的薄荷气息。迈尔斯是会弹吉他的，韦伦颤抖着，正如过去在迈尔斯的指腹温驯震动的金属琴弦。他打开腿给他腾出空位，接着就感觉到膝盖抵进来。迈尔斯的手顺势伸进他的裤子，微凉的手抚弄他的阴茎。韦伦做同样的事，他们紧贴在一起，喘息着直到几乎同时射出来。

迈尔斯从床头柜上抽了两张纸把他们清理干净，韦伦半闭着眼睛，问：“我之前有没有说过，夏天的时候你像个冰袋抱着很舒服？”

迈尔斯说：“你说过好多次了。”

“是。我再说一次。”

宿主指使瓦尔里德去抽走支着窗户的木片，合上窗帘。他们已经第二次跨过了恐惧黑暗的阶段，现在一切再次令人安心。韦伦吻他的额头，道晚安，说不清到底是不是某种良好习惯。迈尔斯像往常一样等他唯一的旅伴睡着，想着途中汽车旅馆小冰箱里的黄桃罐头，空调声像录音棚里刻意为之的深远回响；他们离开巨山后第一次买的听装啤酒，金色泡沫涌起破裂的声音像无数细小欢呼，在天幕中巨大的一轮圆月下比香槟还要多出劫后余生的喜悦感；再往前将近半个十年，韦伦在巨山精神病院的遗骸上拥他入怀，那时他确信，一切都会好起来。


End file.
